ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraseven (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Dan Moroboshi. History Ultraseven appeared in this universe in two versions: one in the TV Series and one is the actual version. The actual one is Dan Moroboshi who believed he was an Ultra, and by his faith he obtained the Ultra Eye, and after all the other brothers were together, they all transformed at the same time. The four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Utraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace recovered the defeated Mebius and bring him back to life, and they all join Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Chimera. The eight Ultra Brothers fought without giving up until they heavily damaged the Giga Chimera, the multi-beast escaped to space. Suddenly Ultraseven fired his Eye Slugger, and Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, and the other Ultras later followed, and their beams collided with Seven's Eye Slugger, multiplying it, and they slaughtered the Giga Chimera to death. After the brothers return to Earth, Black Silhouette suddenly appeared, and after menacing the brothers, they all fired their signature beams at him, destroying his reign of terror once and for all. The Ultra Brothers each returned to their human forms, and they all went happily. In the end, all the Ultra brothers in their respective human forms, were flying in their ships, with Hayata and Fuji riding the Ultra Hawk, and they all flew to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. It was unknown how Dan demonstrated superhuman powers in the beginning when he saved some kids from a truck but it can be concluded that he was actually another Ultra who lived on Earth but due to residing on Earth for a long time, he lost his memory as he grew comfortable in his human life. Data Profile *'Home World': Unknown, believed to be an Alternate Land of Light (Superior 8 Universe) *'Height': 40 m (he can grow up to 50 meters) *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Seven's forehead, it is is the equivalent of a color timer. Unlike a normal color timer the Beam lamp does not change color but simply flashes. It flashes when Seven's solar energy is low or his physical strength is depleted and/or he is gravely injured, basically any physical situation where his life in endangered will cause it to react. *'Protector': The armor on his chest and shoulders, it is the means by which he recharges his energy. The protector works continuously but can be activated at will to increase energy absorption. *'Ultra Armor': Seven's armor is typical of an Ultra from M78 in the Showa Universe, it is resistant to fire and laser blasts even when he is depleted of energy. Like any other native from his homeworld he is highly susceptible to cold weather. Forms - Glitter Mode= This form was first used in Superior 8 Ultra Brothers to destroy the final monster. Techniques *'Glitter Wide Shot': A more powerful version of the Wide Shot. *'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination attack using all the signature Beams of the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers . Imagefnddnedg.jpg|Glitter Wide Shot Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster }} Transformation Ultra Eye: Dan Moroboshi applied this artifact to his face by planting it over his eyes like a pair of eye-glasses without temples (which it resembled), spinning lights would appear in the lenses, and Ultraseven would emerge seconds later. Ultraseven_Alternate_Transform.jpg|Ultraseven's rise in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Trivia *Like all Ultras in this universe, Ultraseven has a green beam lamp instead of blue. Category:Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers